


Waves

by bearwald



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, and boats, awkward 'follow you around the world' devotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearwald/pseuds/bearwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino and himself had that one thing in common. Wishes to escape their small town. But both for such different reasons. Antonio wanted to leave to escape the name he had made for himself. Lovino wanted to leave in order to make one. Human AU. Spamano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

“Thank you again, Antonio!”   
“No problem, miss Smith!”   
Antonio beamed as he skipped down the rocky path, waving a hand behind him at the old woman still standing on her porch. The young man was honestly the most well known in their small town, mostly on account of his heart warming smile and his volunteer work helping out the older members of the community. But it wasn’t just with them, of course. If you happened to mention “Antonio” to anyone in their little High School, they would automatically smile at the thought. Or, most of them, at least. He had a knack for making a name for himself. Although, that isn’t to say it was wanted.   
The sun was just rising as he headed to his destination for the day, content to kick rocks and hum to himself. He was a man of simple pleasures. It only made sense, the way he grew up. He’d spent his days and nights at the Vargas household, helping babysit two boys there (despite being only a year older than the oldest son). It was really all he knew how to do, most guessed—help people. And he couldn’t complain. He’d taken a liking to the eldest, Lovino.   
“Lovino!” He grinned as he called from beneath the window he’d recognize from miles away. He’d been in this same place many times before; nearly every day he had off from work at the bait shop. “Rise and shine!”  
He laughed to himself as he started his short climb up the tree beside the house, grabbing each hold with ease. It was like a routine, at this point. He hoped onto the roof with a short step, grabbing the bottom of the window and yanking it open, letting a gust of air conditioning waft out and wash over his face before stepping in completely. It only took a moment for him to find his way to the light switch in the dark room, despite nearly tripping on a mess of tossed papers scattered along the floor.   
“Lovi, time to wake up.” Antonio smiled gently as he shook him awake, perfectly prepared for the cranky Italian’s backlash at him.   
“Go away.” Lovino growled, half-heartedly smacking him away. He never liked to wake up period, and something about Antonio’s awake and smiling face made it even more unbearable.   
“You have to get up if you want to go down to the water, dormilón!” ((Sleepyhead))  
With a final gentle shaking, Lovino managed to stumble out of bed in order to punch his friend’s arm, hissing in his ear as he passed on the way to his closet.   
“I don’t speak Spanish, Antonio.”   
The Spaniard shrugged in response, smiling and retreating to his usual seat as Lovino set off to get dressed.   
“And don’t watch me undress, bastard.”   
“Of course not!”   
~  
“Hurry up, Lovino!”   
Laughter rang out as the two ran down the road, eyes set on the lake before them. It had become their own secret hide out over the years, barely visited by anyone besides them and their friends. It was a surprise, considering the pure size of the body of water, but they weren’t complaining.   
“Just get the boat ready, I’ll be there in a minute!”   
Lovino rolled his eyes, smiling and pushing the Spaniard off in the direction of the boat house, heading down towards the dock himself. He’d taken a liking to their quiet days spent on the water, although he’d never admit it. Antonio managed to find and repair an old sail boat—though admittedly small—for them to go out on. He couldn’t say the boat was anything special, but Antonio was. Of course he’d never own up to that thought. He rarely made anything he thought known. He somehow figured it would make him less of a person.   
“Hop in, mi amor!” Antonio had a knack for annoying Lovino, in addition to that of making a name for himself.   
“Call me your love one more time and I’ll punch you.”   
Even he couldn’t deny the way the words made his heart race though.   
“Of course, Lovino.”   
~  
“You have to listen to me, Lovino, I’m older!”   
It could be said that Antonio and Lovino have just one too many arguments, started from just about anything they could think up.   
“At least I’m taller!”  
This one, in particular started from one of their phone’s connections wavering.   
“Yes, but I am still stronger!”   
And was cured by Antonio’s infectious laugh. Come to think of it, most were.   
~  
“I think… Someday I will move to Spain.”   
For a man of simple pleasures, Antonio’s dreams could not be contained. He kept a map in his back pocket, Spain circled in as many colored pens as he could find, as some testimony to just how much he wanted to leave. Lovino and he had that one thing in common. Wishes to escape their small town. Both for such different reasons.   
Antonio wanted to leave to escape the name he had made for himself.   
Lovino wanted to leave in order to make one.   
“You’ve told me twenty times, Toni.”  
“And every time you don’t say ‘me too’…”   
It was rare you’d see Antonio frown, but sometimes things hit his heart so hard he just can’t help it anymore.   
“Of course not, I’m going to Italy, I told you that.”  
“I just keep hoping maybe you’ll change your mind.”   
“I won’t.”  
“I know…”   
Antonio knows more than anyone else. He saw the map hidden beneath his bed, flight path plotted and money stashed away in a tin. He saw a smile flit across his lips whenever they spoke about the future, all of his dreams he knew he would someday fulfill. But he could never stop hoping maybe he would come with him to Spain. Hoping that maybe Lovino couldn’t bear to leave him as much as Antonio couldn’t stand leaving him behind.   
~  
“Congratulations, Antonio! I’m so proud of you!”   
“You did so well, I wish you the best in following all of your dreams.”  
“Fuck yeah, man, we made it!”   
“I propose we drink to celebrate such an achievement!”   
It’s odd how time passes. Slowly, then suddenly. One moment you’re playing on the beach, before time sweeps in and pulls you out. It pulls you towards the dream you’d always imagined, yet… away from the one standing right in front of you.   
“In a minute, I need to talk to Lovino before I go!”   
Graduations is just the beginning for Antonio. Before he hops on his plane in the morning, leaving the small town and his Lovino behind. The least he can do is say goodbye.   
The ceremony is packed and loud, but Antonio manages to find the younger boy in the chaos, holding his hand tightly as he whispers his goodbyes.   
“Lovino, come find me someday. Whatever you do, I need to see you again. Even if it is only for a moment…”   
“That’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever heard!”   
Lovino knows it will never work, but he finds himself nodding nonetheless.   
“Gracias, Lovino…”   
His smile is so much fainter than when they first met, Lovino can’t help but notice.   
“Bye, idiot.”  
He smiles as the words pass his lips, and with that, Antonio is gone.   
And Lovino is alone.   
~  
“This is stupid… I waste all my savings to come here, and for what? To get stranded at some shitty café in Spain, looking for someone I’ll never find!”   
Angry shouts each across the small, crowded business as Lovino searches his map. Nearly all of the country has been crosses out with little red marks, and it doesn’t look as if there’s anywhere else to search.   
He can feel his heart sinking as he frantically looks for another possibility, but he can’t find even one.   
“God, this is such hell….”  
“It was all worth it though, right?”   
There’s no mistaking his voice, it’s been running through his mind since he lost saw him.   
“Antonio…”   
Before he has time to stand, he can feel strong arms wrapped around him tightly, squeals of delight sounding in his ear.   
“I knew you would come, I knew it! I’ve missed you so much!”   
“I’ve missed you too… Now get off.”   
~  
Before he knows it, it’s been years and those arms are still holding him tightly.   
This time, they’re curled up in bed, Antonio holding Lovino protectively, whispering ‘te amo’ in his ear between kisses.   
Stubble scratches his cheek and warm hands squeeze his.   
“Marry me?”   
And for once, Lovino can’t even think about refusing.


End file.
